I say the best, for me and my friends
by Duen
Summary: OC story so OC needed  P.S if you a wondering about the title, it is a song but its translated from danish
1. Chapter 1

_"War, War never changes. War has always been something, that the human race tried to stop, but it kept being a part of them. People saw war as a chance to rule or liberate a certain group of people, using a pool of blood and the victors tales that became truth and written in history. In the moderen days, people went to war for resoruces. This made the UN disolved and short after, it was every country for itself. Only the superpowered nations could decide this conflict. The communistic China, and the United States of America. In 2077, one of those nations fired their last and final mean of offensive strke. The atmoic bomb. Within hours, bombs fell from the skies, bringing fire and radiation to its unprepared victims. As it seemed that the world has ended, it did not. Underground shelters known as vaults, were built under American soil, in hope of repopulate and restore the world without war. But it failed. When some of the vaults emerged and went out the dangerous world of radiation and mutated bugs an animals, they found a new war to fight for survival. Even when the world has ended, the men and women of the land known as the wasteland, are killing each oter for profit, food and some find the fun in it. Some tries and are still trying to make a better world for the people. In the mojave wasteland in 2281, a four year long war has been going on between the New California Rebuplic and Ceasers Legion, with the lives of the Mojave in between the fight._

_You are a courier of the mojave express sent to deliver a package to the New Vegas strip. What seemed as a simple delivery job has taken a turn, fo the worse_

You know how it ends so i skip the Benny part.

Ok i thought i could finish the other fallout oc story done, but i could not. Mostly cause of some other stories and the need of inspiration and a very little depression and the holidays off have make me unavaible for the time. So i am gonna make new OC story where instead of recruiting the original companions, you are the companions. Some of the original characters might make an apperance but dont expect to much. I wont give a certain limit of OC i require since it never worked for me, so i take what i can get. Oh and also, i wrigt best if your OC are a human, but if you really wanna be a non human character with some backstory on howhy became that, i will try and do what i can to please.

Name:

Age:

Speces (human, ghoul, super mutant):

Male or female:

Personality:

Background:

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Looks:

Hair color and style:

Karma:

Big factions they like and wanna support (NCR, Legion, Mr House, wild card):

Small factions they they admire and want them as support:

Top 5 skills (i chose 5 cause i also find it hard to chose 3):

Weapon of choice

Primary weapon:

Secondary weapon:

Note these are the weapons they start with, if you want, you can always pm me or review i you want them to change

Where would they be found:

Do they wanna join:

If Yes why:

Do they need a favor or a long time promise?

If Yes what then:

Armor/clothing:

Fear:

strength:

weakness:

Do you want your OC to be paired up:

If yes with who (note that it can eighter be a fellow OC or any other characters that exist in the game):

Thats it i guess, if you got a question feel free to ask them i would love answer them

See ya


	2. introduction and gunfight

2 days later.

Jesper's POV (yeah thats his name)

What happen? I, i, i cant remember. All i could not see anything, like i was blind or something. I then tried to open my eyes, but they were heavy for some reason, like i have not got any sleep for days. I need to get up. I finally manage to get them open. I saw a fan in the celling above me.

"Your awake? how about that" a voice next me me said. I manage to turn and sit up on the bed i appeared to have slept on.

"wow easy take it slow now" The man said. I got a good look on him now when my vision is not blurry anymore. He was a caucassion old lookling bald man with a white mustaches. He began to say something but i did not hear much since i was more consetrating looking around the room i was in. I saw a create with a SMG on it, and i manage to spot a chemistry set. I even quickly looked behind the old man and saw what looks like a machine or something. I then turn my attention to him.

"So you got a name?" he casully asked

My name? what is my name?. I then began to remember something.

Flashback mode online

I was talking with a man, i could not recognice him. He was black and had a buzzcut haircut.

"So did you got any job?" i asked him

"yeah, i got this strange package to the strip also. On this delivery note, it sais is a pair of dices. Well i better go now. See ya Jesper" he said

The flashback did not stop their, it continued further.

"Seems like im off tonight" i said to myself

"Courier six? your up" Yelled and older man

It seems i went up to him, seems like i was a courier.

"I got a package, that needs to be send to the New Vegas strip and you got it" he orded me.

It seemed like i did not question it and just took the package and the delivery note including.

Flashback mode offline

"my name, is Jesper i was a Courier" i said

"hmmmm its not what i thought it would be, but if its your name then it is" he said. He then handed me a device and asked how he do with his needle work. i look down on it and saw that i still got my buzz cut black hair on my caucassion skin. I took a close look at my blue eyes seeing if their was any damage to them. "nope i think you got it all" i told him

"well no sense keeping you in bed anymore, lets get you on your feet" he said and helped me on my feet.

I felt a little dizzy a moment but was ok again after a few secounds.

"Come over to my vigor testing machine over their to see your special" He said and walked over to the maching, and i simbly followed

He told me to grab the handle and it would do the rest. I did as told and waited for it to be done.

It said bing and i took it as a signal that it was done, and printed out my score. I took out the paper and looked on it.

Vigor testing maching special result

Strength 6

Perception 5

Endurance 5

Charisma 6

Intelligent 6

Agility 7

Luck 5

I handed him the results and he took a good look on it.

"hmm looks a little average i guess" he said and went inside the leaving room.

20 minutes later

After the test, he ask me a bunch of questions and a medical form of my past that i had to fill out for some reason. After that he followed me to the door and gave me my belongings back, which was my note, some caps, a 9mm pistol and a vault 21 suit since i did not had anything eles to wear.

After i said thanks i open the door, and the sun greeted me a little to well. It blinded me for a secound and slowly i regain my vision.

When i could clearly see now, i saw that Goodsprings, was a small kinda town, with a store and a saloon. Since i dont got much money or anything to sell, its probaly best i go to the saloon.

I walked inside the saloon and saw, that not many people were here. Might have something to do that is not even 12:00 pm yet.

I looked around at the few people who were in the bar, and saw some farmers and a guy, sitting on a stool at the bar, wearing a trench coat, and a helmet, and got a laser rifle strap to his back.

I sat down, next to him and i orded some water from the bartender, who was a raven haired women, who looked like she's in her mid 30's. I got my water and i gave her 10 caps in exchanged. As i was about to drink it, the guy next to me talked.

"Never seen you around here, your a wanderer?" he asked

i took my water down and looked back at him "Acturally, i am or was a courier, but after a near death experience i think i am gonna step down" i answered

He then looked a bit curious "How close was this near death you had?" he asked

"I got shot in the head... twice" i answered plainly like it was nothing

He seemed a little surprised, i could not tell much cause of his helmet.

"hm and i thought i was hard to kill" he joked a little which we both chuckle a little at

We then heard the door open, and in came a african american guy with short cut hair, a pissed off look on his face and wearing what looked like a bullet proof vest and grey pants and a blue shirt under the vest. He walked over to the bar and began too yell at the bartender

"Hey, where is Ringo!" he asked rudely

"He is not here, so if you dont mind, my customers perfer that no one yells while they are drinking" The raven haired women said

The man in the body armor, looked more pissed and was about to reach his .357 magnum, but didnt took it

"If you dont hand over Ringo soon, i will come back with some friends and we will burn this town down to the ground" He warned her

The bartender kept her cool and said "we keep that in mind, so if your not here to drink, then i suggest you run off"

With that he ran out of the place, even more pissed that he wasted his time with talking.

My buddy and i, saw/heard the little conversation and looked at each other

"Looks like there is need of me again" He said and got up from his seat.

"what do you mean?" i asked

"i tend to solve problems like this" He answered a little proud off it.

"who are you by the way?" i asked

"I am known as the Southern Cross" he answered

I just stood there in silence, hoping he could see, that i was about to ask who?

"That bullet most have messed up your memory good, cause that name is a little known here in the waste. But if your asking for a name then its James Wynne" he said

"Okay, my name is Jesper, dont remember my last name through" i said

As we introduced to one a other, we went to the bartender for questions about that guy who walked in as fast he got out

"Who was that man?" i asked

"That was Joe Cobb, he is a member of a gang called the poweder gangers" she said

"Powder gangers?" i asked in confusion

"A chaingang of prisoner's from a nearby NCR prison. There was a jail break not long ago." James answered

"Hmm anybody knows how they manage to stage a jail break" i asked both of them

"Well the NCR used them to clear the rail route tracks using explosive. So giving convicts some dynamite, and your faith in them that they wont used it on you, is not safe bet" she said

The idea of using murderes, rapist and theif's as free labour, does seem a bit retarded, now i think of it.

"This NCR, are not so smart are they?" i asked

"More like greedy, instead of hiring people to do it, they will always look for a way that saves their money pockets" James said

"Well, i take that both are you are going to stop Joe Cobb and his gang?" She asked

"Sure, im in for it, dont know about Jesper here" he said

If i were asked to do this alone i would proberly say no, but since James here got some combat experience i guess, we might be able to pull it off.

"Well i could help too, since i feel like i owe this town for saving my life" i said

"Ok, the name is Trudy, and if you want any help talk to Sunny Smiles, she should be at the pool table" She said

James and I, walked around, and saw a hispanic women and her dog at the pool table. When we neared her, her dog growled at us but she manage to get it to stay put.

"I hear, if we need help to stop the poweder gangers, we are to ask you for help, so will you?" i asked

"say no more, im in" she said rather quickly

"that was a bit to easy" James said a little disapointed

(i tend to cut things through)

An hour later and it was all set. Trudy is at her saloon porch and are armed with a single shotgun, and some farmers showed up with revoulers and 9mms. Sunny manage to climb to the roof of the saloon and tried to have a overwatch position. James were hiding behind the town sign with his back agaisnt it. And i was hiding at a house that was close to the road that the gangers would pass by. I hold my 9mm tight in my right hand and hoped this was a good idea.

And then, they came. The six powder gangers including Joe, appeared and was armed with 9mms, varmit rifles and single shotguns and some dynamite strapped to some of the mens chests.

As they walked into town, they manage to pass the house i was hiding up at, and they did not manage to see me.

The gangers suddenly stop, and Joe saw Ringo with Trudy and the other townsfolk.

"For the last time, give us or we will burn this shit of a town, down!" he yelled at Trudy

Trudy nor anyother answered

"i am going to count to 3, and if you have not giving us Ringo then, you see what happens" he said more pissed

"1. 2. 3" he yelled but as he said the last number, a rifle shot was heard, and one of the gangers got hit in the leg, making him fall to the ground of pain. They quickly saw it was Sunny on the roof and began to fire at her.

I took it as my signal and then crouch walk cross the road sideways and fired at them in the back.

As i hit some of them, they quickly turned to me and looked ready to open hell on me until.

"Yo sideshow rejects!" yelled James who went out of cover, with dual Laser pistols and began to open fire at them, making them panic on who to shot at.

half of them were still alive, and Joe was one of them. I quickly saw, that one of the guys had a dynamite in his hand. So i took aim carefully and began to shoot 3 shots. The first 2 were a miss, but the last one did the trick, It blew them apart. the guy holding the dynamite was blown to pieces and the other guy was blown over to the small fence near the house i was hiding at, and Joe even manage to fly through the air and through the window of the house i mention before.

After the fires died, people cheered for a moment and went on like nothing happen

James went over to me and said "not bad for a courier, well i guess i better get going"

"arnt you going to stay for the celebration?" i asked

"naa, i rather keep moving then stay at the same location for too long. But see ya i think" he said and walked off

After he left, Ringo ran over to me and thanked me for my help. He then gave me 100 caps, and said he give me the rest of the reward if i manage to get to the crimson caravan near Vegas.

Later on, Sunny and i were the only one who kinda celebrated the victory today. I bought the best whiskey Trudy had and shared it with Sunny.

"Well i better get going home, i rather wanna sleep in my own bed instead of sleeping face down on the counter" she said with a smile

Me, being the hopeless romantic i am, tried to charm her a little

"Ya sure you dont want me to escort you home?" i asked with a charming voice that was very bad which she noticed

"Sorry, but it takes more then a good whiskey to bed me" she said with a slight smile, and gently clap my cheek with her right hand.

No ones POV

She the walks out of the saloon and into the night.

She notice that at night, that Goodsprings, looks like a ghost town, if it wernt for the lights in the buildings. She also notice the bodies of the gangers, and kinda pity them, since they did not had a chance. As she looked around, she saw the window that, Joe went through and notice something bad.

His body was no where to be found

"what in the" she said and was then grabbed from behind (not like that pervs) with a hand over her mouth and one arm around her waist so her arms were also cut in

"its payback time" the man said and throw Sunny down on the ground. She turns around and saw it was Joe, who manage to survive the dynamite blast.

As she notice she tried to crawl up and run, but Joe was too quick. He pulled her over by her leg and took out some rope and tied her hands together and her feet together, and also had a little to tie her mouth shut.

As she is tied up, he took out a note and a pencil and began to write (i know it sounds unrealistik that he can write) the note down, and left it infront of the saloon

He then lifted her up on his shoulder and left in the night, knowing that he might secured a win-win situation

* * *

><p>done with chaper 1 finally<p>

what will happen to Sunny?

what does the note say?

how come that Joe had a note and pencil on him?

2 out of the 3 questions will be answered next time

sorry for the wait up, have been dealing with a lot of importen things lately


End file.
